Have you seen me
by THB4
Summary: A precious Rose varnishes leaving a whole in the lives of family and friends. As years go by and most have tried to move on but others can't. What secrets lay hidden that would soon tear what is left of their peace. Who was behind the roses disappearance and where is she now.


Have you seen me.

Chapter 1: Domestic war.

"I look outside my bedroom window staring at the raindrops trickling down trying to ignore the yelling coming downstairs". The teen girl had heard the same argument over and over again her mother wanting a better life for her and her father agreeing it would be a good experience for her. They had been trying to get other family members and friends help yo fulfill their idea. The teen could hear them agreeing with them and it made her want to cry that none of them cared what she wanted.

But before the teen girls despair dropped even more she heard the booming voice of reason.

"You aren't thinking about what Ruby wants. She doesn't want to be sent away from her friends and family"! Said the only family member who in Ruby's opinion cared about her.

Ruby also could hear the mixed emotions when her sister said family. But then Ruby heard her mother retort.

"Yang you don't understand this will be a great experience for Ruby. She is such a bright girl but I can see she is suffocating here she needs to be somewhere she can be free to express herself and follow her dreams."

"How dare you say that you know her dreams!" Yang yelled, "You don't even listen to her anymore all you care about is if she goes onto some high priced career and what much off her."

A loud smack rang out, followed by her fathers voice, "Be respectful to your mother!"

"She's just the woman who saved her own ass and let my real mom die!" Yang seethed.

Ruby heard crying, followed by another smack.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tai yang growled, "Summer did everything she could, Raven died in her arms, can't you imagine how that felt for her? You know she only wants the best for you girls and has bent over backwards to give you everything you could want or need!" Yang did not respond, "Go to your room and don't come down until you're ready to apologize to your step mother."

"Fine, but I'm not apologizing and you and your expectations that are making Ruby suffocate!" Yang spat back.

Ruby heard heard her sister running upstairs, slamming the door to her room. Ruby made her way over, the door left unlocked, Yang knew Ruby would come. Locking the door Ruby ran to her sister, curled up crying on the bed. Ruby snuggled close, crying together, voice thick with tears Yang vowed "I'm not going to let them send you away."

Tai glared at the cieling as his eldest daughter slammed her door, which then opened and shut again as Ruby went to comfort her. But the look on Summer's face was a greater agony to him. It was a mistake to tell Yang the truth about her mother.

Over a year had passed since that day, Yang's sixteenth birthday, and all love she once held for Summer had faded, replaced with anger and resentment. When Yang would bring Raven into an argument he could see on the pain in Summer's eyes, the events of Raven's death playing over in her mind.

Tai pulled Summer into a hug, whispering words of comfort for what felt like the thousandth time.

"You did everything in your power to save her, Raven would never hold anything against you, she would be proud of you raising Yang and Ruby. Raven would have done the same for you."

Those simple words always seemed to work, he could feel Summer relaxing in his arms. Tai knew Raven would have beat Yang for the disrespect she was showing.

"Tai's right Sum, Rave wouldn't have tolorated Yang's shit. Sadly we all know that's something Yang inherited from her, bullheaded, let's hope it doesn't get her killed too." Qrow slurred, before being smacked over the head by his partner, James.

"Think before you speak Qrow, or should I have Glynda drill it into your head again?" James chastised.

Qrow flinched, James wasn't bluffing and Glynda would happily tear him a new one if he made Summer cry.

"Well would you look at the time our patrol's about to start!" Qrow said loudly, changing the subject, "Me and James would love to stay and help but we got to keep those streets safe!" Qrow then grabbed James and pushed him out the door.

Summer laughed at Qrow's actions, she always hated it when Glynda would chew Qrow out for the littlest things, but Raven seemed to love it. Just as much as Qrow would love it when Glynda chewed Raven out.

Summer sighed, thinking of those good old days when Raven was alive, her partner, her best friend. Reaching for an old family album she flipped to a familiar page; Herself, Raven, and Qrow's graduation from their police academy days.

Summer began to reminisce...

"Rave, please tell me you didn't do anything that's going to get you fired on our first day." Summer begged.

Raven scowled. "I don't care if he's a sergeant Sum, or if his daddy's loaded. Winchester should have known better then to grab your ass."

"Rave, it's just some first day hazing." Summer sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "It's best to just ignore it."

Raven glared, but her retort was interrupted. "Sounds like your friend did the right thing, that dumbass never learns."

Summer and Raven turned to see a blonde man with scruffy facial hair. They would have thought he he was a bum if it wasn't for the shield around his neck.

Raven didn't like this guy or how he was looking at them, stepping between him and Summer. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

The man just smiled and said, "The name's-"

Tai could see his wife was deep in thought, his curious gaze drawing Summer's attention, who smiled. "Tai sweetie you really need to shave that stubble off, it isn't proper for a man your age."

Tai smiled, leaning down and kissing her. "you know you love it."

Summer got up and went about cleaning up after everyone had left because of Yang's outburst. Tai stayed out of Summer's way, the last time he had put disposeable cups in the dishwasher, melting them and ruining the machine. Tai instead looked through the album and thought about his years with the force how it's been a huge part of their life.

Most of them have become like family, James was like a brother to him, Glynda was like an overbearing mother in law, whos strong attachment only grew when Summer named her Ruby's godmother.

Tai stopped thinking as he saw Raven's obituary. It had been almost 15 years since her passing, and even with Summer in his life it still hurt not having Raven. Qrow was right that Yang inherited her mother's attitude, but she also inherited her face, and that hurt most of all.

The girls refused to come down for dinner, hurting Summer and angering Tai. He would have forced them to come down were it not for Summer, who told him to let them be. Instead they ate their dinner in quiet, happy at least the crying from Yang's room had stopped.

Tai was growing worried how attached his daughters were. Yang was seventeen, and in her last year of high school. She would be going to college next year. Ruby was a bright fourteen year old but was clearly unhappy in school. They had learned that Ruby was often bored, the schoolwork unchallenging. Add Ruby's social awkwardness and Yang's overbearing protectiveness it was mercy to Tai that Ruby had any friends at all.

Sure most were Yangs but still they looked after his youngest. Summer believed sending Ruby to Beacon Academy would be great for her, and they had already meet with headmaster Port multiple times, even recieving a recommendation from Glynda, who went to school there back when she was Ruby's age. But the one draw back to Beacon is all students must live on campus, about four hours drive from where they lived.

After dinner Tai and Summer made their way up to their bedroom, Summer stopped at Yang's door, still locked. "Goodnight girls, I hope you know how much I love you, both of you." Summer smiled sadly to herself before following Tai into their room for the night.

Inside Yang's room the two sisters hadn't heard Summer's words, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, making sure the other sibling would still be there in the morning.

Ruby woke up the next morning encased in a familiar sight of blonde hair. This seemed to happen anytime Ruby woke up in her sister's bed. Ruby often felt Yang was a lion and she was protecting her cub from anyone who dared get near.

She didn't mind being used as her sister stuffed animal to help her sleep at night, It made her happy to know she could do something for her sibling. Ruby was the only one aware of Yang's constant nightmare's, and letting her sister hold her like this seemed to keep them at bay. Ruby just wished her sister would open up, to say what has made her so frightful. But Yang always preferred to help others with their inner demons over revealing her own.

Ten minutes passed since Ruby had woken up, hoping Yang would do the same. She really had to go about her morning routine, they both did, but Ruby also knew nothing could wake her sister up without incurring some form of warth from the blonde. Ruby's hopes were answered when she could smell cooking bacon wafting its way upstairs.

As if on cue Yang jerked awake, tightening her grip. "My bacon!" She yelled.

"Yang...can't breath...you're crushing me!". Wheezed Ruby, attempting to escape Yang's death grip.

Yang chuckled, loosening her hold on Ruby, but not quite ready to let go just yet. They could hear Summer laughing down stairs from Yang's exclamation. Making their way downstairs, they noticed their father's absence, Taiyang having already departed for work. Yang was pleased to know there wouldn't be any more talk about yesterday's argument. Summer never seemed to want to fight without Tai by her sight.

Summer knew she didn't have to, but felt she should make a special breakfast to fix any hurt feelings with her daughters. No matter how much Tai reassured her they were at fault, that they should be asking for her forgiveness instead. But Summer could never hold a grudge against her girls, They meant the world to her, everyone came second to them. Her greatest fear, and most terrifying nightmare was losing them, like she did Raven.

"Makin' pancakes, bacon, bacon pancakes, mmm pancakes delicious bacon pancakes!"

"Sum, please could you not?" Yang begged. "I just got it out of my head after Ruby stopped singing it."

"You used to love my singing what happened?" Summer whined.

"You're not even singing it right, and it's too early to be that happy to sing." Yang groaned. "There's gotta to be a law against peppiness this early".

Summer tried to reply but Ruby shouted. "Mom be careful you almost spilt pancake batter on my adventure time cook book".

Summer sighed to herself and went back to cooking making sure nothing happened to Ruby's cookbook. After finishing the last pancake and bring them to the table Summer put the book back with Ruby's other cookbooks. All of them from Yang and all from different shows they loved to watch. Summer couldn't help but borrow the Adventure Time and Bob's Burger cookbook every now and then for interesting but tasty recipes.

By the time Summer made it back to the table Yang and Ruby had already started eating. Ruby complimented her mother's cooking and Summer could swear she heard Yang grumble under her breath that Ruby's are better, regardless, she joined her daughters and began eating.

It wasn't long until Ruby finished then ran upstairs to shower and get ready for school, Yang took Ruby's plate and finished her leftover food. Summer attempted to talk to Yang but found herself shrugged off, as much as she was used to it, it still hurt. She remembered before Yang knew the truth about Raven, they used to have mother daughter talk's frequently. But now it was near impossible to talk to Yang unless Ruby or Tai were in the room.

As soon as the shower stopped Yang bolted upstairs to finish her morning routine, and when she came down Summer began small talk with Ruby, taking care to avoid the subjects of Yang and Beacon.

"Do you have everything ready for today"? Summer asked.

"Yes mom" Ruby said back.

"How's school going?" Summer inquired. "Making any new friends? Or any...special friends?" Summer asked, trying to peer into her youngest's love life.

Ruby just blushed hid her face and whined. "Mmmooommm please it's to embarrassing to talk about this early."

Summer laughed a little at Ruby's reaction. "So there is someone special." Summer gloated. "Who is it, Velvet? Weiss? Jaune? Osc-"

"Mom gross!" Ruby interrupted. "Oscar's like a brother, and the other's are just my friends."

Summer chewed her lip in thought. "Please tell me it isn't one of Yang's friends, like Coco or that Emerald or Cinder-"

"Come Rubes lets go." Yang grunted, suddenly walking into the kitchen.

Grabbing her sisters hand and pulling along, eventually Summer could hear Yang's car peel out of the driveway, and sighed.

She prayed that Ruby's first crush wasn't on the three she mentioned, they always had a habit of getting in trouble, and Yang along with them.

Along the way to school Yang felt the need to go down the checklist to make sure they had everything. Normally they did this before leaving the house, but she was tired of Summer being nosy about their social lives. Yang hated that whenever something went wrong it was always her friends fault. Sure Emerald had been caught shoplifting a few times, and sure Coco was caught drinking Irish coffee in class, but Cinder hasn't done anything as far as she knew.

Yang started to list off the everything they need for the day.

"Homework?"

"Check." Ruby verified.

"Lunch money?"

"Check."

"Gym clothes?"

"Check."

"Spare underwear?"

"...Check." Ruby blushed.

Yang clenched her firsts in rage, twice now some pervert stolen Ruby's panties from her locker. Originally Yang believed it was Jaune, but after their "talk", someone stole Ruby's panties again. Pulling up to a stop light, Ruby's hand touched Yang's knee, her touch always soothing her, melting away the anger that so often built within.

As the sisters pulled into the school parking lot Yang could already see a few of their friends waiting for them, Coco in the process of hitting on her sister's best friend, Velvet.

Were it not for Coco's womanizing ways, Ruby and Yang agreed they would make a cute couple, but Coco was free with her affections, seemingly having slept with almost half the student body. The only woman rivaling her was Winter Schnee, rumoured to have seduced several of the female teachers, as well as several sisters, mother's and aunts related to the student body.

Yang believed it, having walked in on Winter twice at school. She didn't really approve of Ruby's relationship with them, fearing negative influences. Ruby never did put much stock in rumours.

"What's everyone doing after school?" Ruby asked as they met up. "I know Jaune's busy getting his cast off. Maybe we should all go with him for moral support." Jaune started rubbing his cast nervously when he saw the look Yang shoot him.

"Uh no thanks Ruby." Jaune hastily responded. "One of my older sister's gonna take me, I'd rather not have them tell embarrassing stories...again." Jaune laughed nervously.

Ruby pouted, she wanted to be there for her friend, but admitted it was for the best, the others would never let him live it down. Ruby still didn't know how Cinder got that picture of Jaune in a dress, but everyone knew it ended up swapped for his yearbook photo. Cinder went easy on him considering, he had recently been busting for peeping on the girls locker room. He claimed he'd gotten switched around, no one believed him.

"Ruby we have to get going it's almost time for our first period class." Weiss said, pulling her from Yang's side, Velvet followed, sharing the same class.

Yang sighed, already missing her sister's company, she felt someone wrap their arm around her.

"Don't worry Ruby will be safe here." Cinder assured. "How did your family meeting go yesterday?" Yang just looked glumgly at her feet. "That bad huh? Don't worry I may have just the thing you need." Cinder purred seductively, leading her onward, leaving Yang to wonder what she had planned.

End of Chapter 1:Domestic War

Sorry I haven't posted in while I have been busy with plans on updating new chapters for the 4 stories I have up. I have been working on this one for awhile as well as another rwby fanfic which I'm not fully ready to share yet. I hope you like this chapter and please follow, favorite and review.

Also on a sadder note I will update this at a slower rate because last night my grandfather died and I will be taking a break from writing to deal with that stress.


End file.
